


Fort

by ProblemWithTrouble



Series: 00Q [21]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No substance, just happiness, like TOOTH ROTTING fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemWithTrouble/pseuds/ProblemWithTrouble
Summary: "What did you do?" Q asked, stepping closer to the, for lack of a better word, fort."You seemed to be having a rough day when I came to see you," Bond said."So you thought you'd make me think someone had broken into my flat?""That was just funny. Dinner?""In the fort?"





	Fort

Q-Branch was a mess. If they had still used paper in his branch he was sure that sheets of paper would clutter the floor and there would be pieces flying around the command center while people scrambled for the information they needed. Six missions were being lead, two of which were in full-blown crisis mode and the other four were just a step away from joining them. There was someone trying to trace them through the virus that 003 had just planted in one of the missions that was in crisis, the people upstairs were hell bent on getting the file that one of the junior agents had brought in open, and to top it all off Mallory's email had stopped working and he seemed under the impression that Q was IT. 

It was a disaster of a day.

Somewhere in the back of him mind Q knew that James was on his way back, he might even have landed by now but that was so far from his attention that he didn't notice when Bond walked into the branch command center, turned in what was left of his weapons to the first Q-Branch employee, and was sent back upstairs to debrief. It was only when Q was waiting for his train home that he started to wonder if he had seen Bond. Some part of his mind thought that he had caught a glimpse, maybe that he had even said hello, but he couldn't be sure. 

They hadn't been dating for very long and for most of it Bond had been on mission after mission with barely any time in between, much to the chagrin of Psych and Q. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent off an apology to Bond saying that they should get lunch tomorrow but that today had just been a little too insane. In less than a second Bond responded. 

_Don't worry about it. Did you get home okay?_

_Not yet. Should be soon._

_K. Let me know when you get to your building._

_Always do._

Bond didn't respond to that one but by then it was Q's stop and he was more concerned with the last stretch to get home. It was nearing 9 o'clock and there were few people on the street outside of those who were grouped around pubs and restaurants. He turned into his street and his eyes flitted up to his living room window, which had light streaming out of it. Without breaking his stride or taking his eyes off of the window Q pulled out his phone and dialed Bond. 

"Hey, you home?" 

"How quickly can you get to my flat?" 

"A few minutes, why?" 

"My living room light is on and I can't remember if I left it on this morning."

"Do you think someone is in there?" Bonds voice was as careful as if he were on a mission as he spoke and Q could almost imagine the wrinkle that was no doubt starting to appear between his brows. 

Q unlocked the door to the building and started his way up the three flights of stairs to his flat. "I don't know. I left in such a rush this morning."

"It would be your flat that a burglar turned on the light." Despite the joke and the attempt to make it sound light he was taking it lightly Bond still sounded dead serious. "I'm on my way."

Q barely got the thank you out before Bond hung up and Q had to continue his climb in silence. With every step his heart beat faster and the only thing that made him relax, slight as it was, was the thought that Bond was racing to Q's flat. Faster than he would have liked Q came to the front door and stood in front of it for a second, just listening. When he didn't hear anything he gripped his phone, one of his own gadgets with a taser built into the end, and unlocked the door. 

"For god's sake, James," Q all but screamed. Belatedly he remembered he was in the middle of the hallway and slipped into the flat, careful not to slam the door behind him. 

"Surprise," Bond said, a self-satisfied grin on his face. Q wasn't sure what had happened to his living room or why, but it was definitely his boyfriend's doing. Everything past his kitchen table was covered in a sheet that seemed to be pinned to the wall on one side and being held up by the kitchen chairs, turned around and with a stack of old textbooks on each to hold the sheet down. He dropped his book bag and walked past Bond who had been expecting a hug and had to drop his arms down to his side and attempt not to look completely rejected. 

"What did you do?" Q asked, stepping closer to the, for lack of a better word, fort. When he got closer he could make out the seam from where two sheets had been sewn together for this. 

"You seemed to be having a rough day when I came to see you," Bond said.

"So you thought you'd make me think someone had broken into my flat?" 

"That was just funny," Bond said, kissing the back of Q's neck and starting to peal the parka off of his shoulders and Q let him. "Dinner?" 

"In the fort?"

Bond nodded and Q couldn't help but grin before toeing off his shoes and crawling under the sheet. The light was softer under the sheet and the smell of the food was stronger. Lined up on the far side were white boxes with chop sticks sticking out, next to them was a pizza box, and next to that was a small tower of plastic containers. Against what Q now recognized as the back of his couch was a mound of pillows and between the chairs was Bond's laptop open to Netflix. Q crawled over to the food and arranged the pillows to make himself more comfortable. Bond had followed him in and arranged himself next to him. 

"Are we expecting more company?" Q said as he started to open the containers and boxes to see what was inside. There was food from at least four different restaurants, maybe five and every box had one of Q's favorites inside. 

"I didn't know what you'd be in the mood for," Bond said, reaching around Q to grab one of the containers of curry. Bond said it without any ceremony like it was a normal occurrence to buy someone's favorite food from five different restaurants to surprise them. Q on the other hand was staring with his jaw slack.

“I love you,” Q said, still a little awed by Bond’s romanticism.

Bond grinned at him and gave him a quick kiss before settling deeper into the pillows and snuggling close to Q. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in the depths of my 00Q folder. No beta. 
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://problemwithtrouble.tumblr.com). As always kudos and comments endlessly appreciated.


End file.
